Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development includes services and technologies for calculating routes. For example, Global Positioning System (GPS) data along with other location detection techniques may be utilized to determine a route traveled by a user. A user device (e.g., cellular device) may, for instance, detect a GPS signal and determine the path traveled by its user. However, in many cases, GPS signal may be unavailable or inaccurate, especially in urban areas with tall buildings. Users of traditional systems may, for instance, experience distortions or inaccuracies in the calculated routes representing their traveled paths due to multipath effects (e.g., radio signals reflecting off buildings), artificial sources of interference (e.g., electromagnetic interference), and the like. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges in providing accurate route calculation to its users.